oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vykkers Labs
Vykkers Labs, or Vykkers Labs 13 as seen in Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee, was a large airborne lab which promotes cruelty toward animals and the latest in pharmaceuticals. It's run by, as the name suggests, the sadistic Vykkers, with Irwin and Humphrey being the main bosses. Next down the chain of command at the Labs are the Interns, who served the Vykkers. Vykkers Labs often experimented on animals, having produced products such as Gum Rot, Butt-Flo, Baby Chow and Chill Pills by first testing them on the innocent Fuzzles. The Labs also produced and distributed Mudokon Labor Eggs, hatched by the enslaved Mudokon Queen, Sam. Vykkers' Labs was also responsible for the extinction of Gabbits, having sold their eggs as an edible delicacy, Gabbiar, and using their lungs as emergency transplants for those with lung problems such as cancer. However, when they captured Munch, the last Gabbit, instead of turning him into food or selling him on for a hefty price, Irwin and Humphrey inserted a sonar port into his head, in an attempt to use Munch as a means of rounding up more creatures to experiment upon. However, Munch escaped, and together with Abe, brought the Labs to its knees, leaving Oddworld's pharmaceutical business severely damaged. Abe told Munch how when he leaves a big place, they usually blow up. Munch told him that the Fuzzles had dealt with that. Humphrey and Irwin then entered the lab to find loads of explosives, one with a digital screen, saying 'Guess Who?' meaning the Fuzzles. They cried and embraced as they braced for the Labs inevitable destruction. The Labs then plummeted down to the surface of Mudos in a ball of flames. Facility Exterior The exterior of Vykkers Labs is a massive saucer-shaped airship, with the companies named inscribed on the lower surface of the structure. The lab features what appears to be a gravity lift on its base which is used to abduct unsuspecting future test subjects. The facility appears to be a kilometer in length and several stories tall. The lab can be accessed either via gravity lift, through means of air transportation (aircraft) or (when Abe first went to rescue Munch) the Big Well. Facility Interior To be added Gallery File:VykkerET.jpg|A ground view of Vykkers Labs File:VykkerLabsCorridor.jpg|Two Interns carting a patient down a hallway inside the facility. File:VykkerLabsInternGuard.jpg|An Intern on patrol inside the lab Concept Art for Vykkers Labs.jpg|Concept Art for the architecture within Vykker's Labs Vykkers Labs Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept Art for a passageway through Vykker's Labs Docking Pad for Vykkers Labs Concept 2.jpg|Concept Art for a docking station outside of Vykker's Labs Vykkers Labs Concept Art 7.jpg|Concept Art and Designs for Vyyker's Labs Exterior Vykkers Labs Concept Art 8.jpg|Exterior Concept Art of Vyyker's Labs above the Big Well. Docking Station at Vyykers Labs.jpg|Docking Station Concept Art for Vykker's Labs Appearances *''Abe's Exoddus (First Mentioned)'' *''Munch's Oddysee (First Appearance)'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' External Links * Official Vykkers Labs Website (archived) * Fuzzle Experiment Simulator (archived) Category:Industrial Locations